1. Field
The field relates generally to semiconductor devices and semiconductor device fabrication and, more particularly, to memory devices and methods of memory device fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, low-power small-sized semiconductor devices have been utilized. Thus, research has been conducted on methods for downscaling elements of the semiconductor devices.
Methods of forming contact structures in semiconductor devices have involved forming insulating layers and contact holes on the conductive region of a semiconductor substrate. These integrated circuit memory devices, which are formed on a semiconductor substrate, store data in a plurality of memory cells. The memory cells are arranged in rows and columns with corresponding word lines and bit lines, respectively. Collectively, the conductive word lines and bit lines are address lines that allow data storage and retrieval for the memory cells. Data storage elements, such as capacitors, and switching devices, such as diodes and transistors, are electrically coupled together to form a memory cell. Thus, contact areas having a variety of geometric shapes and silicon and non-silicon materials have been used to couple the data storage elements and the switching devices. Large contact areas, however, limit efforts to reduce semiconductor device size and power consumption.